


Le Lion Dort Ce Soir

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Un magicien protège la ville de Mathew, un endroit qui avait l'habitude d'être semé de dangers par les envahisseurs avant. Mais cette protection vient à un prix, et Mathew est choisi comme le sacrifice à offrir au magicien pour qui-sait-quoi. Jusqu'à ce que le lion Vienne le chercher et que c'est quelqu'un que Mathew a connu toute sa vie. Un seul côté Amecan.





	Le Lion Dort Ce Soir

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas un locuteur natif français et j'apprends encore. S'il y a des erreurs, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir!

Mathew était dans les griffes d'un cauchemar.

Et cela a été senti, vu, compris, mais n'a pas été autorisé. Il ne pouvait pas être autorisé. Pas maintenant. Pas si près de quand...

Quand Mathew est allé crier dans son sommeil, toujours inconscient, ses cris ont été étouffés. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de pleurer, après tout. Il n'avait que quelques jours de plus, et ni lui ni son papa voulait couper ce temps plus court, ou le laisserait se couper plus court.

Par conséquent, dans les affres de ce cauchemar de son avenir, il n'a pas été autorisé à crier et ses larmes ont été rapidement anéantis. Mais il a été tenu, réconforté, et chuchoté à la douceur et affectueusement que la nuit portait sur.

"Tais-toi ma chérie." c'était son père. Son papa, Francis.

Malheureusement sa mère n'était plus là. Jeanne avait été brûlée dans la ferveur de la chasse aux sorcières il y a bien quelques années. Mathew pouvait à peine se souvenir d'elle. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que les citadins avaient oublié d'elle, et quand il était venu le temps pour le sacrifice à faire après leurs dix ans d'abondance, qui d'autre ils regardent, mais le fils des sorcières? Après tout, toute personne qui avait la capacité apparemment magique de guérir doit être une sorcière aussi, tout comme sa mère sage-femme.

Pour l'instant, cependant, il avait quelques jours de plus jusqu'à ce que le lion se réveilla et vint à leur ville pour exiger son sacrifice. Juste quelques jours de plus qu'il pourrait encore être avec son papa. Son pauvre papa qui avait toujours semblé si creux et frêle après la mort de sa mère, et qui Mathew ne savait pas ce qui viendrait à maintenant que sa propre mort a été prononcée.

Dans quelques jours de plus, le lion l'emmenait... et faire qui sait quoi avec lui. Probablement le manger. On l'appelait le lion, après tout.  
Pour l'instant cependant, ce genre de pensées n'a pas dérangé Mathew comme ils l'avaient fait pour le mois écoulé depuis qu'il a été décidé qu'il serait le sacrifice. Pour l'instant, il dormait, même si son père n'était pas, ne pouvait pas, pas avec son fils précieux à ce près d'être pris loin de lui pour toujours, presque tout comme son plus grand amour avait été. Arraché de ses bras par ses voisins. Les gens qu'il pensait pouvoir faire confiance.

"S'll vous plaît, Mathieu, nous ne pouvons pas écourter votre temps. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Si longtemps que nous pouvons vous éloigner de ce sadique est combien de temps je veux vous garder avec moi pour. Alors, s'il vous plaît, "et Francis était près de sangloter lui-même. Si, s'il te plaît, ne crie pas, ou il te prendra plus tôt."

Mathew agité dans son sommeil, et Francis a été prompt à retenir son souffle dans une tentative désespérée de garder la chambre assez calme que son petit fils doux pourrait obtenir un peu plus de sommeil.

C'est quelque chose qu'il a obtenu beaucoup trop peu de, Francis pensé comme il regardait critiquement le pourpre sous les yeux de son fils. Les mêmes sacs oculaires qui reflètent le sien. Ils n'avaient pas eu assez de sommeil le mois dernier. Mathew surtout d'essayer de réconforter son papa, et Francis du sentiment que Mathew disparaissait sur lui dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

En dépit de ses meilleurs efforts, Mathew se réveilla.

"Papa, pourquoi es-tu encore éveillé? Tu as besoin de dormir. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade... "

"Oh, Mathieu... "

Les barrages ont éclaté. Francis était maintenant pleurer ouvertement maintenant. Mathew regarda son père dans la conscience de plus en plus.

Oh... qui avait raison.

"Je suis désolée, Mathieu. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. H-il va vous chercher et vous devez aller si vite... Nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps pour traiter ça. Je suis désolé, Mathieu."

Mathew leva les regards solennellement. Son Hibou-grand yeux violets plein de compassion et de pardon.

Pourtant, Mathew parlait doucement, lentement, "Non-sens, papa. C'est l'accord que notre peuple a frappé avec le magicien bien avant que vous ou moi ne naissons. Quelqu'un devait être le sacrifice de cette décennie. Je suis content que ce pourrait être moi; ça veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre ne sera pas blessé. En outre, afin de garder cette terre protégée par la magie du magicien et à l'abri de sa colère comme dans les légendes, je suis heureux d'être en mesure d'offrir ma propre vie pour elle."

Francis vient de regarder son fils. Le pauvre chéri avait toujours été trop compatissant, trop attentionné pour son propre bien. C'est comme ça que ses pouvoirs de guéri son ont été découverts. Mathew ne les gardait pas cachés. Il a dû aider ce garçon qui avait eu la charrette à bœuf tomber sur lui... le fils du maire qui avait essayé pendant des années pour bannir les rumeurs de son fils étant gay, et qu'il était gay pour le gentil petit Mathew. Francis a presque souhaité que le char à bœuf avait tué le petit imbécile qui avait couru directement à son père pour parler du don de Mathew à lui et de demander sa main dans le mariage, encore une fois. Si ce n'était pas pour ce fou Alfred...

"Je suis désolé." Francis a plutôt dit, au lieu de toutes les insultes qu'il voulait dire à propos de ce sacré garçon qui n'avait jamais quitté son Mathew seul, malgré le désintérêt poli de Mathew, malgré le fait que Mathew ait plaidé après l'accident pour garder ce qu'il avait fait à lui-même.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être, papa. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Les citadins ont pris leur décision, et le lion l'a acceptée. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, mais, "Mathew étreint son père dans un câlin et pourrait sentir les sanglots qui rongé son père est maintenant bien trop mince cadre. "Ça me va. Maintenant qu'il a été décidé, personne ne peut changer la décision. Tu le sais. Alors, s'il te plaît, arrête de te blâmer pour ça. Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas."

Et il ne l'a pas fait, Francis le savait. Mathew n'a jamais blâmé personne pour rien. Il devrait être celui qui pleure et crie, maudissant l'univers, mais non, Mathew vient de donner son sourire aimable et a continué comme si rien n'était faux. Comme s'il n'allait pas mourir dans moins d'une semaine.

Mais, Francis s'est blâmé. Si seulement il avait déménagé dès que les gens commencèrent à chuchoter à quel point il était troublant qu'aucune fille ou jeune mère ne meure sous la touche de sa chère Jeanne. Il n'aurait pas dû rester dans cette ville maudite une fois que l'imposture d'un procès était venu, après qu'il avait vu l'État Jeanne avait été dans après sa torture...

Mathew se lèche les lèvres, comment peut-il calmer son père maintenant? Il avait besoin qu'il soit heureux. Prendre soin de lui était la seule chose à se tenir ensemble maintenant. Il avait encore tant à apprendre sur la guérison. Il avait encore tellement de choses qu'il voulait faire. Mais, il ne pouvait pas riposter, et tout le monde savait que le sacrifice n'a jamais été vu ou entendu de nouveau. Il avait accepté qu'il allait mourir. Mais son père...

"Papa... soyons heureux que je sois encore là pour les trois prochains jours. Je-" Mathew a donné une toux calme pour lui éclaircir la gorge. "Je ne veux pas que Mes derniers souvenirs de toi pleurent, surtout à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas supporter d'avoir ce sont mes derniers souvenirs que j'ai jamais eu."

Cela semblait adoucir le grand soulève ment que Francis avait essayé de retenir.

Mathew étreint son père plus près et laisser un peu de sa magie et s'infiltrer dans ses mains, étalant et remplissant le cadre mince de son papa, le retourner à la figure forte et vibrante, il se souvint.

"D'accord, Mathieu. Je vais essayer."

Quand le magicien est apparu dans leur salle de séjour couverte d'un grand manteau noir qui cachait son visage et la figure une heure avant que la grande horloge dans le centre du village a dit que Mathew devait aller, Mathew a presque perdu son sang-froid calme. Il a dû repousser l'envie d'exiger sa dernière heure de vie, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son père venait de partir dans sa chambre pour aller chercher son croquis, pour le dessiner avant de partir. Il aurait été la première fois que son papa avait ramassé ses matériaux de dessin depuis la mort de sa mère. En plus, s'il y allait maintenant, avant que papa ne revienne, son père n'aurait pas à le voir partir. Serait-ce mieux pour lui? Vu comment il avait été depuis que Mathew a été nommé comme le sacrifice, et de ce que Mathew se souvint de la mort de sa mère, peut-être que ce serait.

D'ailleurs, personne n'est allé contre le lion, et si le lion le voulait maintenant plutôt que dans une heure... C'était ça.

Cela signifiait juste que Mathew Williams avait une heure de moins à vivre avant qu'il ne soit tué. C'est tout.

Il mourrait une heure à peu de son dix-neuvième anniversaire, et il avait déjà accepté cela. Alors, Mathew s'avança et posa sa main sur le dessus de celui qui lui était offert.

Il a eu un bref moment de vertige, et soudain, il n'était plus dans le salon dans lequel il avait grandi.

Il était à l'intérieur du château tout le monde rumeur était à l'intérieur de la grande jungle d'une roseraie qui était tout ce que n'importe qui avait jamais vu de la demeure des Lions. Et un homme aux cheveux blonds avec quelques-uns des sourcils bushiest et les yeux verts les plus vibrants que Mathew n'avait jamais vu était le regarder avec attention, ou était-il nerveusement?

"J'espère vraiment que vous ne paniquez pas, Mathew."

"Arthur?"


End file.
